


Baggage

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [67]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "elizawe’re driving home today!!angeli’M NOT PACKEDelizaYOU PIECE OF SHIT"*The Schuyler Sisters and Maria are going to New York, and John talks about his family.





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **fight me  
** so

 **better than you  
** oh god

 **fight me  
** pepsi or coke

 **get ur own dicc  
** do we have to??

 **fight me  
** yES

 **get ur own dicc  
** urghurghurgh coke

 **disney god  
** pepsi

 **baguette fucker  
** can’t i have both

 **aaron burr  
** coke

 **dosiaaa  
** pepsi

 **peggy  
** jdscnf fANTA

 **angel  
** coke

 **eliza  
** pepsi

 **better than you  
** coke

 **jamesmadd  
** rootbeer

 **fight me  
** wasn’t fanta invented by nazis

 **baguette fucker  
** i like how you ask that like you aren’t going to ruin fanta forever

 **fight me  
** you know me so well  
but fanta was invented by nazis

 **peggy  
** god damn it alex  
i h8 u

 **fight me  
** no you don’t

*

 **eliza  
** wE GOTTA GO

 **get ur own dicc  
** oh god it’s time

 **angel  
** what where

 **eliza  
** angelica are your bags packed

 **angel  
** w h a t

 **eliza  
** cMON WE HAVE NO TIME TO LOSE

 **angel  
** WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT

 **eliza  
** we gotta go home!!!

 **angel  
** i thought we were going home on wednesday??

 **eliza  
** i texted you over the weekend!!  
we’re driving home on monday  
which is today!!

 **angel  
** i’M NOT PACKED

 **eliza  
** YOU PIECE OF SHIT

 **angel  
** I KNOW

 **eliza  
** maria are you packed???

 **ayyyymaria  
** uh sure  
sweats nervously,,,,,

 **eliza  
** YOU MOTHERFUCKSTICK

 **ayyyymaria  
** I ALSO KNOW

 **eliza  
** gdi i’m going to help angel pack and then i’m going to help you pack

 **ayyyymaria  
** thank you

 **eliza  
** i can’t b e l i e v e this  
do we have snacks for the drive up

 **angel  
** is that why you bought them

 **eliza  
** you ate them didn’t you

 **angel  
** i plead the fifth

 **eliza  
** you’re going to plead for death more like

 **dosiaaa  
** is it me or is eliza hot when she’s angry

 **aaron burr  
** definitely not just you

 **better than you  
** dEfinitely just the two of you  
keep your kinks to yourself oh god

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**get ur own dicc  
** i am definitely not anxious rn

 **baguette fucker  
** babe

 **get ur own dicc  
** definitely not

 **baguette fucker  
** do you need anything

 **get ur own dicc  
** for the plan to go well

 **baguette fucker  
** okay that one i can’t promise we can give you but i can promise we can try our best  
is there anything else

 **get ur own dicc  
** i kinda wanna be alone

 **baguette fucker  
** okay we will give you some space @ **disney god** @ **fight me**

 **get ur own dicc  
** thank you

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** @ **baguette fucker** @ **disney god** @ **fight me**

 **disney god  
** yes??

 **get ur own dicc  
** i want my alone to include you three

 **fight me  
** on our way

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **eliza  
** aNGELICA WHERE ARE YOUR PYJAMAS

 **angel  
** i’m wearing them

 **eliza  
** ,,,,  
do you not own more than one pair of pyjamas

 **angel  
** who does that

 **eliza  
** PEOPLE

 **angel  
** no one does that

 **eliza  
** @ everyone do you own more than one set of pyjama clothes

 **jamesmadd  
** yes

 **aaron burr  
** yes

 **peggy  
** yes

 **dosiaaa  
** yes

 **better than you  
** yes

 **disney god  
** yes from the poly squad because we’re busy

 **fight me  
** we have matching sets

 **eliza  
** i didn’t expect any less

 **angel  
** fine point taken

 **eliza  
** okay do you have anything else you want to bring

 **angel  
** not really

 **disney god  
** is the dress in there???

 **eliza  
** yes i packed that first

 **disney god  
** good

 **eliza  
** anyway i’m done here angelica go put your luggage outside the door while i go over and help maria

 **angel  
** yes mom

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**get ur own dicc  
** you don’t actually have to smother me with affection just cause i feel bad

 **fight me  
** do you not want us to

 **get ur own dicc  
** i mean i’m enjoying it but if you can all just not lean on me for a while

 **fight me  
** we can do that

 **disney god  
** do you want food tho

 **get ur own dicc  
** i kinda want garlic bread

 **baguette fucker  
** we have garlic bread in the fridge

 **get ur own dicc  
** that would work

 **baguette fucker  
** i’m going to go get it and make lunch

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** hercules why are you staring at me and alex

 **disney god  
** i just realised you’re wearing my shirt,,,

 **get ur own dicc  
** they’re oversized and comfortable

 **disney god  
** it’s too big on you

 **fight me  
** that’s the appeal

 **disney god  
** i am very gay

 **get ur own dicc  
** so are we

 **disney god  
** can i kiss the both of you

 **fight me  
** yes

 **get ur own dicc  
** yes but like keep it short because i’m still kinda !!! about everything sorry

 **disney god  
** no it’s okay you don’t have to apologise **  
** everything is fine and i love you

 **get ur own dicc  
** i love you too

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m just staring because laf is not wearing a shirt and i’m trying not to start panting  
i might die if they start blushing or start kissing me

 **disney god  
** they’re taking their phone

 **get ur own dicc  
** nOPE THEY STARTED BLUSHING I’M DEAD

 **baguette fucker  
** can i actually kiss you tho

 **get ur own dicc**  
yeah but short yknow

 **baguette fucker  
** okay

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **eliza  
** maria is better at packing than you

 **ayyyymaria  
** HA

 **eliza  
** i said better not good at

 **ayyyymaria  
** oh

 **angel  
** get rekted

 **eliza  
** at least she has more than one set of pyjamas

 **ayyyymaria  
** get rekted angelica

 **eliza  
** both of you need to stop

 **peggy  
** so are you three reaching here by dinner or nah because i need to let dad know

 **eliza  
** we will be late probs

 **angel  
** it’s barely 1 in the afternoon

 **eliza  
** we still need to stop and buy snacks  
and it’s a three hour long drive

 **angel  
** that can’t take more than 5 hours

 **eliza  
** not done packing???

 **angel  
** i bet you we are not late for dinner

 **eliza  
** i have a feeling that taking that bet means you’re going to demand that you drive and then you’re going to break the speed limits several times over  
i rather not die

 **angel  
** you’re not going to die from my driving

 **eliza  
** still not taking my chances

 **angel  
** but are you taking the bet or nah

 **eliza  
** ,,, **  
** fine

 **angel  
** TIME TO PACK MOTHERFUCKERS

 **eliza  
** i regret everything

 **ayyyymaria  
** godspeed  
to me and my luggage

*

 **eliza  
** angelica is driving so this is my official letter to theo and aaron that it was nice dating them

 **aaron burr  
** please don’t kill my girlfriend i like her a lot

 **dosiaaa  
** rt

 **eliza  
** sHE WON’T DIE – angelica shouting angrily in the direction of my phone as she glares down the road

 **ayyyymaria  
** peggy i love you

 **peggy  
** DON’T KILL HER

 **eliza  
** I’M NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE – angelica through gritted teeth as she glares down the road with increasing anger

 **jamesmadd  
** godspeed

 **better than you  
** godspeed

*

 **eliza  
** we stopped for snacks

 **angel  
** EVERYONE GRAB YOUR SHIT AND GO

 **eliza  
** let’s take it s l o w

 **aaron burr  
** what a role reversal

 **eliza  
** ikr

 **ayyyymaria  
** do we want original potato chips or bbq

 **angel  
** wHO GIVES A SHIT I’VE GOT A BET TO WIN HERE

 **fight me  
** why not both

 **eliza  
** that’s a great suggestion alex

*

 **eliza  
** do we want pepsi or coke

 **angel  
** i’m going to cry

*

 **eliza  
** it’s too bad this queue is so ~long~

 **angel  
** OH MY GOD

 **disney god  
** yes?

 **angel  
** SHUT UP

*

**Thomas Jefferson  
** _online_

do you wanna hang out today

not today sorry

oh okay

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**get ur own dicc  
** okay just looking at the messages of the schuyler sisters ft maria going for the fundraiser makes me very nervous

 **fight me  
** i mean if you wanna leave the group for a while i think everyone would understand

 **get ur own dicc  
** nah i don’t want to leave the group  
i just don’t want to see it for a while

 **fight me  
** i can help you mute it for a while if you want

 **get ur own dicc  
** please  
also can you three come back i want to be cuddled now

 **baguette fucker  
** sure

 **get ur own dicc  
** i want to tell you to put a shirt on but that would be blasphemy

 **fight me  
** rt

 **get ur own dicc  
** in fact if herc doesn’t mind please take off your shirt too and come sit here

 **disney god  
** i don’t mind let’s go

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **eliza  
** i always forget how beautiful new york is

 **peggy  
** you grew up here

 **eliza  
** i moved away to go to dc hush  
also there’s a chance we might actually get home before dinner  
but

 **angel  
** FUCKING NEW YORK TRAFFIC

 **eliza  
** there it is  
gl to us  
at least angelica can’t drive crazily here

 **angel  
** i WILL RUN OVER ANYONE IN MY WAY

 **eliza  
** a true new yorker

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**fight me  
** i have never been to new york  
we should go together sometime

 **disney god  
** i’d like that  
also john how are you doing rn

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m still very anxious

 **baguette fucker  
** wanna talk about it?

 **get ur own dicc  
** if you don’t mind

 **fight me  
** we don’t

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay  
i’m just  
why can’t my dad support me you know  
like you have the schuyler sisters who are going home  
one of which is bringing her girlfriend to a fundraiser  
the other which also has a girlfriend and a boyfriend and will probably divulge that information to her dad at some point during her trip  
and i can’t even tell my dad that i’m dating you three  
like you are one of the best parts of my life and i can’t even share that with the person who is supposed to support me and love me  
and the fact we have to come up with this whole elaborate plan just to get me to change majors  
and it might not even work  
all cause my dad has some weird vendetta against biomed  
a perfectly respectable course  
and i don’t even 100% know myself if biomed will work out  
not to mention my dad didn’t even invite me to come to the fundraiser  
while you got the schuyler family over there extending invitations left and right  
and i’m just so angry and so tired and why can’t he just fucking love me and accept me

 **disney god  
** john

 **get ur own dicc  
** look i know  
you want to say you three are basically my family now and you will love me no matter what i do and i do appreciate you being there for me  
but even though i know i have you three and you have my back some part of me still wants my own actual biological father to love me

 **baguette fucker  
** we’re sorry

 **get ur own dicc  
** it’s okay

 **fight me  
** no it isn’t okay  
yes your father should love and support you and the fact that he isn’t is really shitty and yes we are basically your family now and we will love and support you no matter what  
and i know we can’t actually be your biological father/family but we love you just as much as they should be loving you  
if not more

 **get ur own dicc  
** thank you

 **baguette fucker  
** you don’t have to thank us we love you

 **get ur own dicc  
** can we go back to cuddling now

 **disney god  
** yes

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **angel  
** HOME

 **peggy  
** we’ve already started dinner

 **angel  
** FUCK

 **eliza  
** I’M NOT DEAD

 **aaron burr  
** thank god

 **dosiaaa  
** that’s great i prefer my girlfriends to live

 **eliza  
** so do i

 **ayyyymaria  
** peggy!!!

 **peggy  
** maria!!!

 **angel  
** angel!!!

 **eliza  
** that’s your own name

 **angel  
** yes but no one else was appreciating my presence

 **eliza  
** just go eat dinner

 **angel  
** yes mum

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst.
> 
> We're nearing the end guys, I'm going to start crying.
> 
> Also, after looking at my schedule, there's a high chance I'm going to miss an update this Wednesday. I'll try to post on Friday and Saturday/Sunday. Fuck school.
> 
> My fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com).
> 
> See you around x


End file.
